


Quirrellmort One-Shots

by BananaSlayer723



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, because i love that, mostly hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSlayer723/pseuds/BananaSlayer723
Summary: idfk also like there's a few old ones in here that's y theyre so bad sjkdjksjkdsjsjsjkkj
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Kisses [Hogwarts AU]

Quirrell huffed, dropping his book on the table in front of him. It was a boring day in the Ravenclaw Common Room, and the homework was barely enough to satisfy his needs. Looking at the person, Tom, in the chair next to him, Quirrell nudged him with his elbow. Tom glanced up from his Astronomy essay and stared at Quirrell.

“Yeah?”

“I’m bored.” Complained Quirrell. He sighed, glancing at Tom’s essay. “You’re almost done, right? Let’s do something.”

Tom, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, smiled. “And what would we do? Chess?”

“Maybe.” Quirrell hummed in contemplation, “Or maybe I can finally get a kiss from my boyfriend. Just saying.” 

Stifling a chuckle, Tom grabbed Quirrell’s hand. “You know, you don’t have to always ask.” 

“Mm, can’t hear you over my raging desire, violent like the crashing waves of an ocean in stormy weather..” Quirrell said. 

“Pft.” Tom scoffed, pulling Quirrell towards him using his hand. Gently pressing their lips together, he could feel his heart quicken. Pulling away, he smirked. “Satisfied yet?”

“Let’s do it again and find out.” 

“How needy.” Tom murmured, but he wasn’t arguing.


	2. thing from march

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made this in march sjskjddksds for the prompt; prompt: “I don’t think you’re as bad as people say you are.” “No. I’m worse.”
> 
> btw theyre still attached lol

“You know, I always expected it to be super terrifying to have the dark lord on the back of my head.”

The statement had come out of nowhere. One second Quirrell was reading a book, and the next he was talking to Voldemort. It took Voldemort a few minutes to fully comprehend what he just said.

“Uh, what?” He asked.

The professor shrugged. “I guess what I’m saying is..” Quirrell tried to think of words to convey his message, setting down the book to tap his chin in thought. “I don’t think you’re as bad as people say you are.”

Voldemort paused. Did Quirrell really mean that? The usually stone-faced dark king pursed his lips, eyes widened.

After realizing his.. friend (Friend- what a funny word, Voldemort thought. He was still getting used to calling Quirrell that), was waiting for a reply, Voldemort tried to bring back his tough facade and cold tone.

“Well, of course not. I’m a lot worse.” He added a cackle which he hoped was evil, but his heart wasn’t really in it. But the reply wasn’t  _ entirely _ false, Voldemort thought with a huff. With his snake-like features, and obsession with snakes, dancing, and Zefron, Quirrell was bound to find out how much he probably hated him.

Quirrell sighed. “Well I doubt that. So far you’ve been a pretty cool dude.”

“Uh.. yeah, well, I’m obviously-“

“You don’t have to try so hard, you know. I’m your friend, and plus I can kinda somewhat see your thoughts, so it’s pretty redundant.” Quirrell said

Voldemort bit his lip. “Oh, right.. yeah, okay.”

“Listen, you can tell me anything you want. Or not- either is fine.” Quirrell quickly added, chuckling lightly. “You might be the dark lord, but you’re allowed to have feelings.”

With a smile, Voldemort nodded. “Yeah.. okay.”

“Wonderful!” Quirrell grinned, a bit more happy he had lifted Voldemort’s spirits. 


	3. THIS IS SO EDGY [hogwarts au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SCREAMING WHAT DID I JUST FIND... I WROTE THIS IN APRIL AND IM SCREAMING BC WHAT IS THIS

“T-Tom…”

Quirrell sobbed into Tom’s shoulder, arms locked around him as if he would disappear any moment. Tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving damp marks on Tom’s clothes.

“F-Fuck-“ Quirrell pulled away to wipe his puffy eyes, “Those s-stupid Gryffindors.. t-they t-t-think they can g-get away with  _ a-anything _ ..”

Stroking Quirrell’s back, Tom solemnly listened to the Ravenclaw ranting through choked sobs. He wondered what a world would be like where Quirrell and him could be happy forever and together. 

“-I w-wish they could just-  _ listen _ to me! F-for one  _ Goddamn _ second!” Quirrell said. “I-I’m smart.. b-but apparently it’s not e-enough.”

“One day, Quirrell.” Tom scowled as he saw bruises littering his boyfriend’s neck. “One day we’ll rule the world. And they won’t have a choice but to bow down.” 

Quirrell paused, the edge of his lips curling into a smile. A glint of sadicy flashed in his eyes, poisoning those once-innocent blue pupils. “Yes.. that s-sounds wonderful.. they’ll b-burn for underestimating m-me..”

“I’ll make them pay for what they did to us.” Tom sneered, hugging Quirrell tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean kinda sadistic kinda not kinda evil quirrell slaps bUT THIS IS SO EDGY WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING SKJDJSKDJKJDS


	4. unfinished dueling club hogwarts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from MARCH dont bully me ok JSDHSJHDJ
> 
> idk if they even have a dueling club during this but,,whatever lmao

“Ugh. There he is, again.” Tom Riddle scowled. For the umpteenth time he was glaring at the mousy haired boy, whose nose was buried in a charm book. For the past week he complained to his Death Eaters about how the boy, Quirinus Quirrell, always seemed to never lose to him. They were equally matched, which infuriated him more than it should.

Bellatrix Lestrange sighed, looking at her reflection in a mirror. She carefully fixed her hair, not a care in the world. “My lord, with all due respect why don’t you go confront him? You’ve been talking about him for so long.” Her voice was drawled, obviously annoyed.

“Well I would, but I never have the time for it!” Tom flushed. He growled, folding his arms. “I hope we get to actually duel today.”

“I overheard Professor Merrythought talking about her plans to Professor Dumbledore, today. I think we will.” Piped up Lucius Malfoy. 

Tom smirked. “Finally useful, are we, Malloy?”

“I suppose so!” He chirped. And with a bashful smile, Malfoy went back to studying his Herbology homework. He seemed to be proud of himself, as he cheerfully hummed a tune, and didn’t bother to correct Tom on his name.

“Hello, yes, yes, sorry to keep you all waiting!” A voice sang out. The classroom door opened, and Professor Merrythought marched in. Faces turned to her, eager for the lessons to start. “Somebody seemed to have brought in toads and let them all loose in one of the women’s bathrooms!”

Four Gryffindors giggled, and Professor Merrythought shot them a glare. “And I suppose you four would like to clean up the toad’s droppings?” When they shut up, she scoffed. “That’s what I thought!”

That only caused another round of giggles and chuckles, so she sighed. “Alright! Alright, we’ll start now. Be quiet, do I need to cast a silencing charm on you all?” When she established silence, she grinned. “Good! Now, today we’ll be practicing everything we’ve worked on with a partner. We finally get to duel, I know, I know, very exciting. However! We duel until the other partner gives up, or they are unable to fight any longer. Now grab a partner, and we can start once everyone is in pairs of two.”

Everyone immediately scattered. Tom kept his eyes on Quirrell, and pushed past Bellatrix and Lucius. Surprisingly, Quirrell seemed to have noticed, but stood his ground as if daring Tom to come closer.

“H-Hello. Would you like to be my p-partner?” Quirrell asked. Woah- Tom didn’t expect him to sound so confident despite his stutter.

“Hell yeah.” Tom nodded. “Truth be told, I’ve been wanting to kick some nerd ass all week- you seem perfect for it.” He took his wand out and stepped backwards until there was some distance between them.

Quirrell giggled, which made Tom’s heart do flips. Must’ve been out of pity; the poor kid obviously underestimated Tom. “I’ll t-take that as a compliment, I s-suppose. You’re the dark king, or whatever, r-right? I g-guess I don’t have much of a choice to de-decline you.”

Tom raised his wand and the other followed suit. “If you did, you’d learn why my friends call me a dark lord.” 

“Fitting name, t-then.” Their eyes locked, and for a second, the world around them seemed to vanish completely; isolating only the two boys in their own little world. Tom glared at Quirrell, and the more he focused on him, the more he started to realize he didn’t look too bad. Huh. Why was he always alone then? But his thoughts on his appearance suddenly dissipated when the professor’s voice yelled.

“Three!” Professor Merrythought boomed. Everyone in the room tensed, focused solely on their next move.

“Two!” Quirrell thumbed the edge of his wand, biting his lip.

“One!”

“ _ Expelliarmus!”  _ They yelled in unison, and their wands both shot red beams at the other. Tom dodged the magic just in time by shuffling to the side, while Quirrell was struck. His wand flew up in the air and touched the ceiling, leaving him unarmed.

Tom grinned, about to throw another spell, but Quirrell’s wand was immediately back in his hands. It flew from the air into his grip, and was pointed at Tom’s chest.

“Oh? You can do wandless spells? Clever little Ravenclaw.” Tom cooed. 

Red flared in Quirrell’s cheeks but he remained still. “Yeah? W-well they don’t call me the brightest student for n-nothing.”

“Actually, I believe that title belongs to me.” Tom declared, “ _ Petrificus Totalus!” _

“ _ Protego!”  _ The shield charm broke the white beam, heading straight for Quirrell. It shattered, glowing flakes of magic sprinkling onto the ground. “ _ Stupefy!” _

Tom yelled “ _ Protego _ !” And the spell ricocheted at Quirrell. However, the boy managed to dodge it successfully.

“S-Shame! I t-thought the dark lord w-would be harder to beat!” Quirrell taunted. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though his voice was a little shaky. “Don’t tell me you c-can’t take a bit of s-s-sparring!”

Tom grit his teeth in frustration, “ _ Petrificus Totalus _ !  _ Petrificus Totalus _ ,  _ Petrificus Totalus! _ ” He commanded, and the spells headed straight for Quirrell. 

He dodged the first two, but then the third one hit him straight in the chest. His legs and arms snapped together, and he fell flat on his face on the ground. Tom didn’t seem to notice, but the people who completed their duels were watching him, all wondering the exact same thing:  _ Why is the dark lord battling him of all people? _

__ “I’ve won, it seems!” Tom decided, and tucked his wand into his robe pocket. “Although, it is expected of me, of course. Especially when I’m against someone so.. weak.” He added coolly.

“Good job, m’ lord!” Bellatrix complimented, running over. She wrapped her arms around Tom, looking like she was ready to plant a big fat kiss on his cheek.

The little celebration was short-lived, however. Quirrell was back on his feet right when Professor Merrythought approached, his wand at the ready. With narrowed eyes, he clenched his teeth.

“Wh- how?-“ Tom pushed Bellatrix away, before smirking with almost a look of being impressed. “How could I forget? You can cast nonverbal spells.”

“Don’t call me  _ weak _ . Take that BACK!” Quirrell yelled. When Tom didn’t say anything, Quirrell flicked his wand.

Tom’s grip on his wand immediately loosened. They wiggled uncontrollably, causing him to drop the wand. When it landed on the ground, he was seething. “Jelly-fingers curse? How  _ DAAARE _ you?!”

Tom performed the counter curse in his head (something like  _ unjellify _ ), before scooping his wand up. He ran at Quirrell, pushing him to the ground. Tom was on top of Quirrell, who was trying to pry him off. They both pointed their wands at the other’s neck, trying to threaten each other.

“Get off of me!-“

“How dare you disrespect-!”

“Enough, boys!” 

Their heads turned to see Professor Merrythought frowning. The Gryffindors behind her were slightly amused, some whistling when they caught sight of the scene.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna rewrite this doe i think it's neat


	5. I KEEP FINDING MY OLD QM FICS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello yes quirrell is my favorite starkid character n i love how every1 portrays his backstory differently..... this is old but i still kinda think this is true for him
> 
> basically quirrell explaining his backstory,,, kinda idfk lmao

“Hey Quirrell?”

Said person hummed in response, not even looking up from his book. He seemed deeply intrigued in the story as his brows furrowed, almost annoyed with the sudden interruption.

“Y’know when we met in the forest?” Voldemort asked. He was lying limp on their couch with his head propped up on the armrest, stomach flat on the cushions. He gazed at Quirrell who was in his own chair across the room, calmly reading under the light which leaked through their curtains. 

“Of course.” He turned a page, continuing to read.

Voldemort sat up straight so he could see Quirrell better. “Why were you in the forest anyway??”

That seemed to have caught his lover’s attention even if for a moment. He glanced at the former-dark lord questioningly. “I was looking for you, and fortunately it seemed I did.” He closed his book and set it on the coffee table separating the two. “Why do you ask?”

“Dunno. Bored. Mostly, anyways.” Voldemort then realized- was past-Quirrell really that brave to have seeked out a killer? How awfully Gryffindor-ish of him, Voldemort thought. “Why’d ya try to find me?”

“I suppose I thought I could tame you, despite all warnings in the Daily Prophet and such.” He walked over to Voldemort, sitting next to him after moving some pillows around to make room. “I think I’ve succeeded.”

“Weren’t you scared?” Voldemort watched as Quirrell leaned his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes with a peaceful look.

“Yes. A little bit, well, a lot- but it was overpowered by my.. how do I say this..” He paused, thinking. “Hatred?”

“Hatred?” Voldemort sounded concerned.

“I was bullied and teased which is to be expected. I was a Ravenclaw nerd who liked plants, and Scarfy had announced my sexuality to everyone including homophobes.” He didn’t sound angry at all, however, Voldemort was seething with rage. Who the hell had the heart to even insult Quirrell?! He was a literal angel! “I suppose I had nothing left to live for, so I might as well go out doing what I loved. Traveling into the unknown and learning.”

Voldemort took hold of Quirrell’s hand and squeezed it; even if the professor didn’t need the reassurance.

“I thought you’d teach me how to be strong. I thought if I had stopped you, I’d be a hero and acknowledged..” He chuckled softly. “Obviously, quite the opposite happened. But I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He nuzzled his nose into Voldemort’s neck, a soft smile appearing.

“However..” He began.

Voldemort looked at Quirrell who had suddenly pulled away, grinning with a smile that would even put the Sun to shame.

“It was out of curiosity. Mostly, anyways.”


	6. quirrell talks to a flower he named after jane austen what a fucking nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THIS LAST NIGHT SO IT'S BAD BUT I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I HAVE A HEADCANON QUIRRELL TALKS TO HIMSELF

“I-I dunno, Jane..” Quirrell mumbled, fumbling ‘Jane’s’ leaf. She was a potted plant- a rose, to be more specific, that he had grown over the weeks at Hogwarts. And despite her being just that, a plant, Quirrell began to get attached to her as if she was a real person. He didn’t care if other people found it weird, because to him, she was a friend. “W-What if he says no?”  
  
Unlike Jane, the ‘he’ he was talking about, was an actual human- a Slytherin boy named Tom Riddle. But _like_ Jane, even if people found Tom weird or different, to Quirrell he was a friend. But he felt his face warm up, at the idea of him being more than just a friend. 

Of course, he wouldn’t mind it. He’d love it, really, but why would Tom ever like him back? Quirrell groaned, staring at the potted plant. “M-Maybe if I say we can go just as friends.. He’ll say yes.. But it’s the Yuleball, so obviously everyone would think we’re a couple.” He thought aloud, looking at a love letter he had hidden in the dirt. It would ask Tom to go to the ball with him, but Quirrell didn’t know if Tom would even see it..

He scoffed at himself, of course Tom wouldn’t see it. He’d probably attempt to give the pot to him before giving up and running. “I wish I was Gryffindor.. Maybe then I’d be brave enough to-”    
  
Abruptly, Quirrell got up from his chair. He looked around. Nobody was in the Ravenclaw common room with him, so why did he feel so unnerved? Like someone was watching him?    
  
It wasn’t until he heard the voice of someone he loathed.    
  
“Awwwh! Squirrelly Quirrelly has a widdle cwush!” Peeves sang, cackling as he did so. Quirrell looked around once more, angrily, trying to find the damn poltergeist. He nearly fell over when Peeves jumpscared him from under the chair.    
  
“G-Go away, Peeves!” Quirrell scowled. “I’m being serious, you know!”   
  
Peeves paid no attention to the Ravenclaw, and instead spotted Jane. “Aww! Quirrelly has no friends, so he talks to plants?! How sad!” He taunted.   
  
“I have friends! I just-”   
  
But Peeves scooped up the plant and began shaking it up and down. “A rose?! How romantic!” He snickered.

Quirrell panicked, taking his wand and trying to cast Wingardium Leviosa to bring it back. But Peeves persisted, holding onto it strongly.   
  
“Give it back!” Quirrell yelled.   
  
Peeves laughed, holding Jane above his head. “Only if you tell me who you liiiike! Who do you luuuuuuuuuurve?!”   
  
Quirrell reached out to grab it, but Peeves flew up into the air.    
  
He waved his arm around, trying to snatch it back. “You are such a nuisance!” 

  
Peeves obviously had no intention of giving it back- or well, at least until the other Ravenclaws came in (Or at least Quirrell thought). Quirrell thought long and hard about his options, before muttering the name “Tom Riddle.”   
  
“Awwh! A widdle love stowy for me to enjoy!” Peeves dropped the plant and vanished, laughter echoing in the room.   
  
It was lucky Quirrell was quick enough to use his wand to levitate it back to him before it shattered on the ground, but unlucky when he realized the letter was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO CHECK OUT A QUIRRELLMORT ANIMATION THINGY I MADE PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS <3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05vUeTCa_24


End file.
